


A Happy Beginning

by starry_mist



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: But did I mention the fluff?, Episode tag to 3x08 Sleeping Beauty, F/M, Fluff, like so much fluff, the fluffiest, there are spoilers here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_mist/pseuds/starry_mist
Summary: An extension of the ending scene from the episode.
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 23
Kudos: 12





	A Happy Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I took the last scene and added the parts we all wish had happened. Enjoy this pure, tooth-rotting fluff.

Bringing his wine glass over to join Sarah on the couch, Charlie sat casually, thoughtful.

“I’m curious,” he began. “How did you know all that stuff about surrogacy?”

“I’ve done some research,” she responded with a smile. She’d known his question was coming. “If I don’t get my fairy tale ending,” she continued, rolling her eyes a little, “maybe I’ll write my own story.” She took a sip of her wine.

Charlie gave her a long look, digesting this information. How had he never pictured her as a mother before? Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He’d seen her interact with younger witnesses in the past, and she definitely had a way with kids, as he’d mentioned the day before. Maybe he was just starting to see her in a new light.

“I think you’d make a great mom,” he said honestly.

“Thanks,” Sarah replied.

Charlie mirrored her smile with his own.

Rex trotted over to the couch and plopped himself comfortably in between the two humans, laying his head on Charlie’s lap as both Sarah and Charlie stroked his fur.

“You’re a great dad,” mused Sarah.

Charlie looked at her in confusion as he ruffled the fur on Rex’s head.

“To your fur baby over here,” replied Sarah, laughing.

Understanding, Charlie smiled down at the big dog. “What do you think, pal? You like being my fur baby?”

Rex made a noise of contentment, as Sarah laughed again.

“I think that was a yes?” said Charlie, amused.

They sipped their wine as they both continued to pet Rex, momentarily lost in thought. They barely noticed how close their hands had gotten to each other, until they brushed against each other and felt the jolt of electricity between them.

Charlie’s hand came to rest on top of Sarah’s. His eyes met hers with that meaningful look that she had been seeing from him more and more lately.

She smiled at him, a little hesitant. Why was this so hard? They obviously had feelings for each other, it was just a matter of acknowledging them.

Rex sat up and jumped off the couch, causing her hand to drop from Charlie’s. The dog headed over to his bed and laid down, still keeping an eye on them.

“Oh hey, I forgot to show you,” Sarah said, setting down her wine glass. She pulled a sheet of paper out of her purse. “Sophie drew this for you.” She passed it to Charlie.

It was a picture of what looked like a knight, or perhaps a prince, facing down a dragon. The large horse beside him looked suspiciously canine.

“Is that me?” Charlie asked. Sarah nodded. “And the horse…okay that horse kind of looks like a dog, is that supposed to be Rex? That’s really cute.”

“Prince Charming and his trusty steed…uh, sidekick?” Sarah replied. “Or a knight in shining armour? I don’t know, knight, prince, same thing.”

Charlie looked at the picture again, smiling as he noticed the other figure Sophie had drawn. “And there’s the princess…she looks like you.”

Sarah considered this. “I never really saw myself as the princess type. At least she didn’t draw me asleep, waiting to be rescued by true love’s kiss.”

Charlie laughed. “Still not into the fairy tales, huh?”

“They’re just stories, Charlie. And the whole damsel-in-distress routine isn’t me.”

“Well, I think Sophie might have picked up on that. Look, see?” The prince and princess stood by side, each with swords at the ready. “Definitely not a damsel in distress. You’re clearly off to slay dragons. Or fight monsters. Or maybe to take down an evil queen?”

“With Prince Charming and his trusty sidekick by my side?”

“Always.” Charlie replied. “That is, if you’d have him. He might want to come along on your adventures.” He looked at her, a twinkle in his eye.

“Could happen,” she replied with a wink.

Charlie paused a moment, looking like he was considering something.

“Do you think…” he began slowly. “Is it maybe time to talk about this…thing between us?”

“The thing that’s been growing for a while that we don’t seem to ever address?” She wasn’t surprised to learn that he’d been thinking about it too.

“Okay, so I’m not alone in this?” He knew he wasn’t.

“No,” she replied softly. “No, it’s definitely…it’s there.”

Charlie slowly moved to sit next to her, arm coming up to rest along the couch behind her. He held her gaze as he leaned closer to her, gauging her reaction.

Sarah tilted her face upwards, eyes fluttering closed as Charlie closed the remaining distance between them. They met in a gentle brush of lips, a soft press without urgency, testing the waters.

They broke apart, all smiles.

“Well that was—” started Charlie.

“Really nice,” Sarah finished. “And a long time coming.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it really was.”

“There are a million reasons why we shouldn’t,” she said with a sigh, still smiling at him regardless.

“I think there are more reasons why we should at least give it a try, though,” replied Charlie, sharing her smile.

“I agree,” she nodded.

“So, is this a happy enough ending for you?” Charlie asked with a laugh.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him, but her expression was one of amusement. “Well, you know how I feel about fairy tales,” she began. “But, maybe just this once…we could call it a happy beginning?”

“I’ll take it.”

“I’m not calling you Prince Charming.”

Charlie just laughed as he leaned in to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. I have many many feels and ideas about this episode.
> 
> To address the 'other' elephant in the room: (and for those who haven't watched yet, maybe ignore this part)
> 
> My feeling is that something definitely happened between the evening at his place and the morning when he mysteriously showed up late for work. I just haven't fully teased out if it is a "friends with benefits" something or a "this is a developing relationship" something. I will probably write it, it will definitely be smutty if I do, and it will be in no way related to this fic, so consider this just a separate take on its own. Also, Joe totally knows. ;)


End file.
